


MINE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Just me doing a bit of free-writing. Took me about 15 minutes.Also, @pure_prickle (on twitter) said to just let my inspiration flow.Lmao. Well, here it is.





	

 

 

For Kang Seungyoon, it started out as an _admiration._ Not a slow steady burn like a flame on a candle wick but the kind that raged on like an overwhelming mountain wildfire. Kim Jinwoo is his name and he is beautiful, _dangerously attractive_ to be exact, like one of those highly prized masterpieces housed in well-known European museums that one can only admire from a distance and must never ever touch.

 

Enchanting doe eyes and a breathtaking smile. _Seungyoon was instantly sold._

 

He fell for him and is yet to hit the ground, but someday when he does, Seungyoon wonders if he’ll shatter just like glass. He hopes to be saved by him, with his hand clasped tightly in his. It wouldn’t be too bad if they were together _falling and falling,_ he thinks.

Maybe everything around them would go by in a _too colorful blur_ and maybe neither one of them will shatter but instead they would land on soft petals of the first blossoms of Spring.

How he’d love to gaze at the stars shining brightly in his eyes and if the Gods above would be so kind, he would selfishly taste with his lips the _sweetest strawberries_ on a warm summer afternoon each time their lips crashed upon each other’s like _ocean waves._

 

Sometimes Seungyoon would think of him while waiting for the red light to turn green, wistfully looking over at the empty passenger seat and imagining him sitting there. The light turns green and he is so caught up in his thoughts that the person behind him honks their horn for him to move along. He still imagines him sitting there _silent_ and with the radio off there is no other sound other than the _knowing_ beating of his own heart.

 

Late nights, nervous laughter, awkward glances.

**_Can they for once just cross paths and collide?_ **

 

Enough with the stolen glances, enough with going through stolen shots of him in his camera roll, enough with endless sleepless nights filled with nothing but thoughts of him.

 

Seungyoon was ignited, a spark blazing with passion.

**_He’d hand his heart to him, he decided._ **

 

 

The world around them

falls into a _spinning silence_

and all that everyone

around them heard

was the _sound of their souls_

 

crashing

 

against

 

each

 

other's

 

lips.

 

 

Seungyoon watches Jinwoo’s eyes carefully, lips still slightly parted, his cheeks now a lovely shade of red. _Not all tattoos are made with ink, it dawns on Seungyoon._ He can still feel the burn and remember the outline of Jinwoo’s lips.

 

_He smiles. Seungyoon smiles._

 

He raises his pretty head in laughter, his hand moving.

Fingers locked with his, all Seungyoon can think now is that there are worlds here, universes, planes - that no one has ever discovered but him. _Unnamed, strung._

Somehow, Seungyoon already knows what Jinwoo is going to say. He watches his mouth move, a slight tremble in his voice. Seungyoon’s heart slows yet pounds to be known, mighty enough to knock the wind right out of his soul.

 

_Unhinged, unsteady._

 

Sweaty palms, racing heart, blood rushing on his face.

 

Seungyoon’s heart caught up before his mind did.

 

 

He pulls Jinwoo closer, tongue burning to finally say _ **‘mine’.**_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just me doing a bit of free-writing. Took me about 15 minutes.  
> Also, @pure_prickle (on twitter) said to just let my inspiration flow.  
> Lmao. Well, here it is.


End file.
